Forbidden Love
by LightningWolf
Summary: Okay, the title is kinda stupid, but it sounded cool. I'm a first time writer, so be considerate.


Sara woke in a cold sweat

Forbidden Love

By LightningWolf (a.k.a Lightningstar)

Disclaimer: I don't own Flint the Time Detective so no lawyers please. Now on with the show!

Sarah woke in a cold sweat.

"Ah!" she breathed an almost silent shriek. 

"What a weird dream! I can't remember exactly what it was about, but something about Merlock. Merlock. What is it about that guy? Some how whenever he's close to me I get a weird feeling. Like I've been hit by a bullet, and I get light-headed. And the way he looks at me. It almost scares me. What am I talking about? I must be nuts." A sudden chill came over the young girl. Her stomach began to churn and she got a weird feeling. The more she thought about Merlock the more sick she got. She decided to put him out of her mind completely.

The young girl climbed out of her bed and began to dress and went down to meet her loving family.

"Your not going to wear that in public are you?" Tony asked.

"What are you talking about? I love this outfit!"

"Yeah, if you're a street striper,"

"Why don't you shut up!"

"Whatever."

"Well I think you look great Sarah!" Flint emplied.

"Thank you Flint. At least someone in our family is curdious," Sara said sarcastically giving Tony a quick glance. Tony rolled his eyes. 

Sarah sat down to a breakfast of waffles and cereal. She stirred her cereal around with her spoon without thinking. It was as if she was in a trance. Uncle Bernard seemed to notice this, "Sarah, are you all right?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine uncle," Uncle Bernie looked at his watch.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting to school?" he asked.

"Oh my God!" Sarah yelled. "We're gonna be late!"

With that the teen girl and her brother raced off to school. 

(Merlock's room)

(Merlock thinking) Sarah. My dear Sara. What an angelic name. I really don't think she's human. She's perfect. How can one of heaven's angels be in a place such as this?"

Merlock was still thinking about Sara when his companion, Bindi, entered the room.

"Good morning Merlock," she said in her sweetest voice as she snuggled close to him.

"Oh, hi Bindi," he said flatly.

Bindi frowned slightly as he had given her the response she wasn't quite looking for. But her face quickly brighten.

"I made you my special breakfast. Eggs, toast and pancakes just like you like 'em," she smiled.

"Why Bindi, that was nice of you," Bindi smiled, "but I'm not really hungry right now,"

Bindi's smile faded.

"What's wrong Merlock? Is something bothering you"

"No, there's just someone I can't stop thinking about,"

Bindi blushed.

"Merlock that's so sweet of you,"

"She's kind, intelligent, beautiful…"

Bindi blushed even more.

"Sarah's perfect."

"HER!" Bindi screamed as she fell from her floating position.

"Merlock," she said in a more calm and controlled voice, "what does that Sarah got that I don't. I mean, she's got pink hair and those ugly blue eyes."

Merlock ignored these comments and instead, got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going Merlock?" Bindi asked.

"On a walk," he said as he shut the door behind him.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sara sighed as she was left alone that night by the rest of her family. Tony was out with his friends playing video games. Flint and his dad were going to see a movie, and Uncle Bernie was running business errands. 

"There's nothing to do," she said childishly to herself.

She flopped down on couch. She began to surf the TV.

"Maybe I should go for a walk," she thought to herself.

She pulled on her jacket, left a note on the refrigerator, and headed out the door.

The night air felt good on her exposed face. She walked down the street and started walking to the park. She began thinking about Merlock. She suddenly had an uneasy feeling settle it's-self inside her, like someone or something was watching her. She decided to ignore it kept thinking about Merlock. She began thinking so much so; that she didn't realize the truck that was headed right for her. When she finally realized what was happening, it was too late. She gasped as the truck's headlights blinded her. At that moment she knew that the truck would hit her. She closed her eyes and froze for the impact. But instead of the wincing pain she had expected, she felt strong arms wrap around and embrace her. She was pulled close to the chest of whomever it was holding. She closed her eyes tightly and held onto whoever it was, for she felt safe in this person's embrace. 

She finally decided it was safe, and would try to open her eyes. She slowly began to open them. A pair of crimson eyes met hers. She was startled by the fact that the face, which held the eyes, was inches from her own.

"Sara, are you all right?" said a soft, caring voice. For a moment she was enchanted by it. Then it dawned on her who this person was.

"Merlock?" she said in almost a whisper.

"Thank God you're okay. You could have been killed!"

He pulled her close to him, and whispered something in her ear.

"I don't what do if I ever lost you,"

"Merlock," she managed to say. She looked up into his eyes. For a moment neither one could say anything, they just stared into one another's eyes. Sarah wished it could last forever. But as fast as it had come, it ended. But something else interesting happened. Merlock put his hand up to Sara's face. He gently brushed her hair away. The two leaned in closer to each other. Then before Sarah knew what was happening, Merlock's mouth was covering hers. 

Sarah knew it was coming, she had been leaning in toward him, so obviously they were going to kiss, but still Sarah hadn't expected it. It was her first kiss, and it was a new and interesting experience. It was like a mad rush of feeling had come onto her lips. It was an unusual first kiss, Merlock being a vampire and all, but Sarah liked it. She never wanted it to end. It made her feel like all of her fears had disappeared and nothing else in the world mattered. Sarah had never been kissed, but she decided that Merlock was a really good kisser. When the two separated, Merlock looked deep into the young girl's sapphire eyes.

"Sarah…" he started to say, "I… I love you."

Sarah was shocked at this statement, but Merlock continued.

"You probably are disgusted by this, but I'm really in love with you. I love everything about you my dear Sarah. Your eyes are like sapphires, and your hair, like rubies. Your smile, like a gift sent from on high. Not all the angels in heaven can compare to your beauty and grace. How I love your voice. Oh your sweet laughter, like the song of a dove. Your elegant complexure, like the morning dew on scarlet roses. I love you Sarah. Oh God, how I love you. May I die the day that I stop loving you,"

At that moment a strange bond formed between Sarah and Merlock. It was like all the times of secrecy between Merlock and Sarah had been opened. The look in Merlock's eyes made Sarah feel like he understood her like no one else ever had. Sarah just stared blankly into his eyes. A strange feeling had just come over her. She had always known that he had cared for her, but she never he _loved _her. The feeling grew inside her, making her happy and nervous at the same time. She had never experience love. Not the boy/girl type anyway. 

"Merlock," she said in a quiet voice.

"I love you too," she might have said more, but right know she was to busy pressing her lips up against Merlock's. 

She felt her arms slide up to his neck and her hands slide through his hair. Their kiss deepened and Sarah pressed harder against Merlock's mouth. She could feel his fangs baring down on her lips. Well, actually it wasn't Merlock who was baring down, it was Sarah who was pressing against Merlock's fangs. Sarah didn't care though; she just couldn't get enough of this wonderful feeling. Merlock on the other hand, tried to pull back, as not to hurt Sarah. But Sarah just pulled herself closer to him. When Merlock broke the kiss, he was still holding her in his arms. Sarah was disappointed that the kiss had ended. She showed this by moaning softly.

"I think we need to get you home," Merlock insisted. Sarah only moaned a yes before through her-self into his arms. 

After that, Sarah couldn't quite remember what happened next, just that she had awakened in her room.

This was what Sara lay on her bed thinking about the next day. It had been such a wonderful night. Although she had a five-page report due tomorrow, and Miss Iknow would be really ticked off, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. She remembered being in the arms of Merlock. He had told her about his true feelings for her and she had realized that she had real feelings for him.

"Oh… Was it all just a dream?" she asked herself.

"No it had to have been real, dreams don't cause these kind of feelings. But then again, he is vampire. Not that I have any problem with that, but what would the Time Bureau have to say? And what would Tony say? Oh well, let them think what they want. Love is love and nothing can come between it. Great. I'm talking to myself and sounding like Shakespeare." 

But this wasn't that the young girl was thinking about. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought about the feeling she had had, of being watched. Was it Merlock who had been watching her? Or someone else?

The young girl threw her pillow over her eyes trying to get to sleep. That night her dreams were full of love, hate, and confusion.

(Merlock's room)

'What a wonderful night,' Merlock thought happily as he began to take a shower.

'We actually kissed. I never realized what perfect lips Sarah has. Maybe I should ask her out the next time we meet. No wait, what about Flint and Tony, I don't think Sarah would want to tell them just yet. I think it's going to take some time. And what is Bindi going to say about this. She's gonna blow a vein when she finds out," 

Merlock remembered how good Sarah tasted, and he longed to taste her. But he had tasted something other than her soft lips¾ blood. Maybe that's why it tasted so good. Merlock attempted to wipe these thoughts out of his mind. He could never hurt his beloved Sarah. But her blood was so…pure…so innocent… Merlock thought about these things as he finished his shower.

(Sarah's room)

Sarah slept soundlessly that night. She had been so caught up in her thoughts when she was awake that she had forgotten to shut the window. Not once did she notice the dark figure lurking in the deepest shadows of her room…

Well, wadda ya think! Did ya like it? Or does it need to be longer? More descriptive maybe? Please R&R. No flames please. Well, okay, you can flame me if you want to, but remember I'm a first timer, so be considerate. I know I have a lot to learn about writing, but some of you authors are just so good, I love reading your stories so much, that I had to write one of my own. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I need some inspiration! Well, Peace and love for now peoples. 

Bye! !

'

P.S. Could someone please tell me how Sarah is spelled in your review? I've seen it spelled "Sarah" and I've seen it "Sara" I need to know which!


End file.
